Waiting for you
by Keep Saiyan
Summary: La batalla contra la diosa Kaguya ha sido muy dificil para sus compañeros,aun así Rin se siente orgullosa de como los dos integrantes de su equipo han progresado y alcanzado unirse después de tanto tiempo divididos. Oneshot


**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Waiting for you**

 _En el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria,_

 _pero aquellos que abandonan a su camaradas son peor que escoria-Obito Uchiha._

Orgullosa es la palabra que busco para describir lo que estoy sintiendo por ti en estos momentos Obito...

Te estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, te observe todos estos años desde mi ausencia, siempre quise volver a tu lado. Desde un principio requeriste ayuda de un leve empujón para seguir adelante, llegando tarde a todos lados ,a veces algo distraído siempre te mantuve al tanto después de todo estarte ayudando era estar salvando el mundo ¿No?.

Cuando entramos todos a la ceremonia de apertura en la academia ninja busque entre toda la multitud tu rostro por todos lados o algo que me dijera que estabas presente y que nuevamente no se te había hecho tarde pero simplemente no te encontrabas. No quería que por un pequeño retardo no pudieras inscribirte en la academia ,así que me acerque con uno de los encargados y pedí un formulario para que pudieras segur con el trámite de la inscripción a la academia ninja.

Nos agruparon en el mismo equipo con Minato-sensei, en las misiones siempre hubo tención y más aun cuando Kakashi se volvía mas fuerte y por tu afán de siempre querer estar al mismo nivel que el tú te enfureciste y declaraste que lo alcanzarías en cosa de nada.

-Rin..tu...tu obsérvame.

Lo superarías, serias Hokage eso se hacía siempre más presente y sabia que lo lograrías .Me sorprendí aun mas cuando mire tu determinación en cada entrenamiento. Cada vez que te miraba entrenar tan arduamente en días de lluvia, días con mucho sol e incluso en invierno, no me cavia la menor duda de que así seria.

Los exámenes chunin fueron un gran desafío para todos , era claro que no entendías nada, como miembro de mi equipo era mi deber ayudarte pero como tu amiga era mi obligación quería que salieras adelante , así fue, todos pasamos a la siguiente ronda nada fácil ,cada una era mas difícil que la otra. La pelea que enfrentaste con Gai en la tercera fase fue dura para ti y fue difícil para mí de ver ,aun así te anime cada segundo del encuentro ,quería que sintieras que podías y confiaras en ti.

Al finalizar solo un miembro de nuestro equipo lo logro, me sentí muy feliz por Kakashi era bueno que al menos uno de nosotros lo lograra, pude notar que tu animo decayó pero sé que lo lograríamos los dos el siguiente año, y así fue ambos chunin seguimos con misiones que cada vez aumentaban en dificultad.

La tercera gran guerra ninja se hizo presente con sigo trajo muchas tragedias, solo se escuchaban rumores de que todo empeoraba cada vez más, estaba perdiendo la poca fe en que esos conflictos terminaran de una buena vez por todas. Salvar el mundo fue lo que tu dijiste que harías después te convertirías en Hokage y evitarías los conflictos entre naciones trayendo una era de paz.

La misión del puente con Minato sensei fue uno de los días más dolorosos para todo el equipo, después de que me secuestraran los de la aldea escondida entre las rocas y procedieran a torturarme con genjutsu para sacarme toda la información posible, llegaron los dos en mi auxilio no podía creer como se coordinaron como equipo para atacar y sacarme de ahí. Las circunstancias no nos favorecían y estaba muy asustada aunque tal vez no lo aparentara, cuando esa roca te aplasto una pate de mi también se quebró, como ninja medico sabia la magnitud del daño ,me negaba a abandonarte. Que me pidieras que implantara tu sharingan en el ojo de Kakashi aumento mi deseo de salvarte, aun así te negaste, pensé que atreves del tu sharingan podrías estar siempre con nosotros.

Después de eso no pude sacarte de mi mente desde el día que dejaste de estar con nosotros, y no quería. Me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Kakashi no más que un simple amor pasajero fui desechando esa idea que no se comparaba a lo que fui desarrollando poco a poco hacia ti.

El equipo nunca volvió a ser el mismo sin ti, Kakashi nunca me conto que fue lo que paso para que tu y él se llevaran bien cuando me rescataron, tampoco pregunte el se mostraba muy decaído por tu muerte y el cuestionarlo lo heriría mas. La oscuridad se fue adentrando en su ser temía por que perdiera el camino y se dejara llevar por la culpabilidad que no poseía.

Nuevamente fui secuestrada, parecía más una carga que un miembro útil del equipo. Para cuando los de Kirigakure me capturaron nunca deje de pensar en ti, seria yo la que se reuniría contigo. Descubrí rápido todos sus planes de convertirme en el Jinchuriki del tres colas para después soltarme en la aldea y destruirla, lamentablemente una parte de su plan si se cumplió, solo quería que la segunda fase no se completara.

Kakashi fue capaz de rescatarme, me encontraba muy débil pero no sedería ya que si los ANBU que nos perseguían y me capturaban controlarían la bestia que llevaba dentro causando la destrucción de Konoha. Nos superaban en número y la única opción que vi posible en un momento crucial como ese fue el interferir entre el ANBU y el chidori que Kakashi le lanzaba y morir para proteger la aldea, era algo que no pensé dos veces la voluntad de fuego que llevo dentro era más fuerte que mi propio deseo de seguir viva. El dolor era indescriptible lo sentía recorrer con esa electricidad todo mi cuerpo, todo mi cuerpo se tensó segundos después del impacto para luego caer en el suelo de repente todo se nublo y sabia que ese era el fin.

No me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho hubiese dejado en desventaja a Konoha durante la guerra que se vivía en el mundo shinobi, lo que si no me perdonare es haber muerto en manos de Kakashi, le cause mucho dolor .Como temía la oscuridad se apodero de él ,mi muerte siempre al cargo sobre sus hombros yo nunca quiere que fuera de esa manera, se volvió mas frio y distante de los demás cosa que fue cambiando poco a poco con ayuda de nuestros compañeros de la academia y personas que fueron llenando esos espacio vacios que dejamos, tales como el quipo que está bajo su cargo hasta el día de hoy, sus equipo posee muchas similitudes como al que un día perteneció.

Lo sé todo porque a pesar de que siempre estuve contigo también lo hice con Kakashi.

Tu nunca pasaste desapercibido para mí al igual que él, con la excepción de que tardaste mas en encontrar el camino de vuelta al bien que es lo que importa ¿Verdad?, el reconsiderar las cosas y reconocer que tus actos no fueron los correctos. Debo admitir que me dolió la manera en la que lo hiciste ,el evento del kyubi ,la aldea, Minato-sensei ,su hijo, Kushina de todos eras su favorito eso te lo puedo asegurar ,rodeado por akatsukis todo lo malo que hicieron al mundo, se que de alguna manera actuaron inconscientemente quien diría que la diosa Kaguya y Zetsu estuvieran de tras de todo esto controlándolos a ti y a Madara.

Esta lucha se ha prolongado mucho me impresiona la manera en la que han dado lucha todos para que esto termine, la determinación y las esperanzas de que aun pueden dar la lucha y salvar este mundo me hace muy feliz las nuevas generaciones se harán cargo de el mundo que les hemos dejado y eso me deja satisfecha aunque hubiese querido hacer mas. Ese fue el motivo por el cual tuve que hacerme presente y nuevamente guiarlos para proteger a nuestros salvadores, su sacrificio no sería en vano esos dos lograrían combatir con Kaguya y serian el reflejo de ustedes dos, en ese chico rubio tu sueño por ser Hokage y en el de cabello azabache la amistad y unión que Kakashi nunca demostró hasta el final ,los miraría a ambos pronto. Nuevamente tu valentía y deseo de ayudar a Kakashi se hizo presente direccionando esa vara a otra dimensión con ayuda del Kamui, esa estaca en tu dorso rápidamente te aria cenizas trayéndote de vuelta a mí.

Pude notar cómo te alegraste de verme de nuevo, mi corazón empezó a latir excesivamente rápido por tenerte con migo.

-Vamos Obito.-Tome tu mano, era cálida y una chispa recorrió mi cuerpo cuando la tome.

-Podrías esperarme solo un poco más.

Querías seguir ayudando, siempre fue de ti aun con todos los problemas que tuviste con el eran buenos amigos ahora se trataría de vigilar a Kakashi y asegurarnos ambos de que ayudara a la siguiente generación, tal vez tenias razón Kakashi lo arruinaría ahora más que nada quería estar solo contigo.

Ahora no pida ver el momento en el que regresaras a mi lado Obito.

* * *

Mi primer Oneshot de los muchos que quiero publicar ,tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza que deseo plasmar y publicar, espero que este les haya gustado déjenme sus opiniones,comentarios,sugerencias a travez de un review 8)

Tal vez me tarde un poco mas con las actualizaciones de los demás fics porque acabo de regresar a la escuela y la verdad absorbe mucho mi tiempo este semestre lo tengo muy pesado con todas las materias,ha pero la niña quería escribir tres historias al mimo tiempo 8(, intentare hacer espacio para poder actualizar las demás historias.

Saludos 8)


End file.
